


Tardiness

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Original Work
Genre: Faust's sharp tongue, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oversleeping, hurtful remarks, victor deserves to be roasted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Victor oversleeps and Dr. Faust is not pleased.
Kudos: 8





	Tardiness

Victor was almost scared to approach the Doctor, who was currently treating a man’s leg injury, talking to him all the while.

But Dr. Faust noticed him without even turning, of course.

“Ah, looks like someone is finally up.” His voice was completely indifferent.

Victor’s face flushed in embarrassment. “Uhm, I beg your pardon, Doctor-”

“Your presence is always an honour to us, Mr. Frankenstein”, the ginger-haired man cut him off sarcastically. “Save your excuses for later. This gentleman here needs a prescription.”

“But-”, the working class man began to object, but was interrupted.

“Don’t worry, it’s on me. You don’t have to pay.”

That made the patient relax considerably. Victor was surprised, that anyone was too poor to even pay for proper bandaids or painkillers.

Now Dr. Faust finally turned his head to look at the black-haired mad scientist.

“Almost no one in this district can afford proper medication. Medicines are expensive, boy.”

The Doctor’s left eye twitched. “And for the love of Christ, fix your clothes! First you oversleep and then you show up here dressed like that?!”

Victor felt miserable, when the older man turned to his patient and told him: “Can you believe this?! And that wants to be my lab and medical assistant! You work from 4am to 8pm and he doesn’t even manage to get up at 7am!”

The injured man threw Victor a pitying look, but said nothing.

The black-haired man just sighed and prepared the prescriptions, wondering why exactly he had to be in love with that necromancing doctor and alchemist.


End file.
